Into anothers eyes
by kn4sakura
Summary: What if the original hero's we've always known and always loved of season 3 never even existed in the first place? A simple brother and sister duo, now take their place with their Renamon's, but though the two Tamers may be siblings their digimon's personalities couldn't be any farther apart…and maybe there is more than just the bio-emergencies to worry about… DigimonxBleach
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Digimon nor do I own the Bleach franchise and all their respected characters. If I so did, Digimon season 3 would not have ended how it had and bleach would have ended after the final battle with Azen.**

**Side note…My minds been feeling deep fried the last couple of weeks s, so chapters are taking longer than I've been wanting. So I'll ask that you be patient with me, because I refuse to abandon any story I start. **

**I'd also like to give a big thank you to my beta ****ViciousxMelod**_**y**_** for her effort in this and many more upcoming chapters. **

_You live your life for a purpose. Some sort of 'duty' fate assigns you. No matter who you may be, or where you are from, everyone has a dream. Something to aspire to and hope for in the challenges you face in life as you struggle towards it. For some, it is easier than others; finding out not only what you want to achieve, but how that knowledge shapes who you are in your uncertain life. But one thing we must remember is that our fate is our own, and luck is our legacy. This world is flooded with anger, hatred and suffering, yet some hope eviscerates through the darkness, refusing to give in to the lurid calls of failed dreams. And these are the individuals that have the destiny to change the world. _

_To set an example. _

_For all of us….._

_**-Unknown area- **_

Bubbles…

I can feel as an untold amount of bubbles lick up against my sides and ears as I shakily exhale.

_Where am I…? _

More bubbles emerge from the device that holds my muzzle shut.

For some reason I can't seem to move my body correctly, for whenever I make the attempt my ears twitch ever so slightly and causes more bubbles to release from me. I'm trapped I realize, not to mention feeling slightly claustrophobic the longer I remained here.

_I don't want to be here…_

My mind begins to speed through possibilities…none of them too of my liking -_at all-._ Was I being experimented on? Where was my family of 1 year…or my Tamer…Josh…?

_He needs me…_

Why do I feel as though everything has already been lost, a hole in my chest, an emptiness I can't control? I don't even want to begin to say that it should feel natural to me.

_I miss him so much…already…_

It feels like I haven't seen him in ages now, how much time has really passed…years…decades…a millennium possibly_? _

_His face still holds a place in my digital core; I can't bear for it to slip from my grasp. My best friend…my worst enemy, wait that can't be right…should it? _

A sudden flicker of red light flashes past my closed eyes breaking me from my degrading thoughts, followed by the sound of some high pitch winding in the background causing my body instinctively to shudder ageanst my will.

But to my surprise, and great relief, it stops almost as quickly as it had came only to be followed by some mechanical voice announcing –_**Project stable Commencing operation 1.**__34_-.

_Now that I really think about it, what I thought I knew then and what I knew afterwards would be the difference of one's light and another's darkness. (Sounds simple right? Well that's wrong on so many levels). _

_If I would have been smarter…or even a little bit faster in my observations, I could have saved so much of myself in the long run. If I would have simply just -looked- towards the ceiling at the time I would have just noticed that all the clear coated lines that where continuously filtering the green fluid I was being held in, were quickly starting to turn into a thick black sludge like substance before returning back to my containment cell._

I honestly didn't even notice, or rather I didn't feel anything till a slight heated burn began to travel through my extremities.

My own pride wouldn't want me to say it was painful at first, but I guess something along the lines of maybe one would get for sitting to close to a camp fire.

Either way it didn't last like that for very long, a few short moments later it quickly began to intensify. I was only able to release a pitiful whimper in return –_pitiful_!-

But the burning was enough that my eyes even snapped open of their own accord, showing the dilated light green pupils beneath.

_Josh…what happed was….a…_

Another wave of heat sent my body into a fit of spasms once again forcing me from my pitiful memories ageanst my flimsy will. I could only grit my teeth…the feeling of tiredness now long forgotten.

_**-Stage 2 complete-**_ the mechanical voice sounds above again as the machines begin to slowly turn themselves off one by one.

I barely even heard it through, the splashing of the liquid I was surrounded in, keeping all my senses to a minimum. Though I suppose it wouldn't have been a bad idea to notice the follow up of -_**Stage 3 now commencing operation-**__._

It only jest seemed like all the pain receptors in my body were on the verge of collapse, no big deal really (add sarcastic pulse-exclamation mark here).

The burning never seemingly wanted to stop; it felt like I was constantly being burned alive. I could only struggle futility as the once light green glow of my holding chamber began to run about with small black…and oddly thick strands of the tar like substance.

A few of the black strands began to meld more so into the green fluid, slowly turning it into a darker shade of green. The rest of the black and sticky tar seemed to draw in on itself before melding onto my yellow fur, somehow absorbing itself into my skin beneath.

_How could I do that to him….._

Almost as soon as it had been absorbed it felt almost as if the pain had been instantly doubled, while I was left to only gasp out in silent agony.

The fur beginning at the very ends of my feet slowly began to rip itself apart exposing the green wire frame beneath that made up most of my digital body. This then continued to my dismay while the floating skin and remaining fur partials began to pile itself at the very bottom of my tank in the form of more of the blackish tar, I now despised so much.

My eyes could only show desperation as the skin around them both began to slowly rip itself apart, piece by aching piece, my irises glowing briefly before hand.

_If this was a sick form of evolving then I didn't want any! _I yelled mentally to myself as the pealing finally reached the final stages upon the end of my ear tips.

More of the bubbles release to my added annoyance afterwards, while I'm only allowed to float there withering in pain. _I'll put it like this, if any of you out there ever had a massive sunburn and then instantly felt like something was taking a rusty razor to your back to peel the fried skin away (Not…fun…at all!)_

My body remained supported there, its internal wire structure continuously feeling as though it had been submerged in a jar of rubbing alcohol as my eyes began to feel heavy despite the continuous pain overload.

I began to feel numb from my waist down, not even my tail was noticeable anymore. Then slowly my understructure began to peel itself away unknown to myself at the time, the green wire structure slowly melding into the black before slowly dripping down my hind legs in the form of more of that horrible tar.

Slowly…bits and pieces of light red and grey bone began to emerge from the slimy goop pooling around my legs, following its way up to my thighs before slowly ripping away my fur hidden male genitalia and pelvic muscles. By this point my lower spine was starting to become clearly visible followed closely behind by a now thinly swaying whip like tail, it's pink like cartilage between each small vertebrae easily noticeable as they gently flexed of their own accord.

My mind was already too far gone to even notice this horrific change in events; I couldn't feel anything down there anyway so maybe it was for the better that way in the long run. Though…thank the god I hadn't seen what made me a male being forcibly eroded away, normally males were the minority in the Renamon species as it was…mostly.

Not far behind though I began to slowly lose the feeling in my large digi-paws as they began to slowly split themselves apart, slowly showing each individual knuckle and following dark black claw that connected themselves to it.

Through pained, half lidded eyes I watched as the red tendons around my arms slowly dissolved themselves into the black sludge still forming around my lower feet.

_W_ith nothing left but my silent acknowledgement I felt my eyes shut themselves completely, just as the horrid sludge began to slowly cover my eyelids….parts of my muzzle were already beginning to recede in on itself.

_I will forever remember the name Szayelaporro Granz, the one that put me here…Espada…thy..Madness…_

**O O O **

_Bubbles…._

_A small splash in the distance…_

_Nothing but darkness for as far as the eye can see…_

AAAAH! Forcing myself up, breathing heavily I notice I'm not in that hellish lab anymore but instead on my Tamers roof top again, where I always slept on clear nights...

Had it all just been just a nightmare? It all just seemed way too real.

Letting myself look up towards the clear blue sky I quickly covered my eyes from the suns harsh glaring before letting loose a shaky breath as I push myself up to a standing position. Looking over my now tilted paw shielding my eyes I let my gaze skim over the now flesh covered surface. It had to be just a bad dream because the rest of my being quickly followed suit nicely.

The same yellow fur everywhere with the small exception of my lower legs, arms, stomach and both my tail tip and ear tips. Even the midnight blue over my gloves and the Cancer signs over my thighs remained the same, so I could only assume the single dark blue angled marks under both my eyes remained the same as well. (Thankfully!)

Everything was just as it should have been, no bone or any of that sludge like tar in sight. "I really need to start lying off that _Jake_ that Josh's dad keeps giving me" I muttered quietly to no one but myself. (It was becoming a bad habit of mine, but I normally slept better that way in _almost_ any case.)

Luckily Josh and his dad lived out in the back woods a couple miles from any nosy nearby Nabors, so the chances of me being spotted were rather slim at best. Another up hand was that it also left me with plenty of cover as well, along with a rather relaxing piece of mind and plenty of fresh air.

Hearing the back door opening I abruptly turn myself around only to see Josh's dad… (Mr. Winters) standing out on the porch looking up in my direction, a small frown noticeable on his face.

"You alright up there; it sounded like someone yelling out here." He spoke, slight concern noticeably tainting his voice.

Nodding in his direction I couldn't help but let a small smile form on my muzzle "Don't worry Mr. Winter it was nothing…just a bad dream…nothing to be concerned about."

He must have noticed my slight hesitation in my answer because his frown only seemed to deepen more before he simply shrugged his shoulders. "Just so you know though Renamon, the door's always open to you if you ever need or want to talk to us."

"Yes…thank you Mr. Winter." Maybe I was just being stubborn but…I didn't really have any intention in doing so, even if that dream might have helped me appreciate them…just that much more. (Appearances had to be held after all)

"How many times have I told you…you don't have to be so formal with me, Walter is just fine here," he began his face now splitting into a small grin, "I just woke Josh up a bit ago as well so I'll be starting breakfast for us all."

Rubbing the back of my head sheepishly with my large paw I replied "Sorry, I suppose some habits die hard and…thank you. Is there any way I can help?"

Josh's dad only raised an individual eyebrow at me. "You do remember the last time you used the stove top right? Or rather the smell…burning fur...ring any bells?"

Turning my head to the side I could feel a light hue forming under my eyes.

No one said anything for a few moments till Mr. Winters broke the silence "I'll get started on that then."

Watching as he walked back inside I decided to jump down onto the porch railing with a soft thud before crossing my arms over my chest, looking out over to a large section of pine bordering the backyard or more particularly a few stray birds along with a squirrel in that general area.

I left my tongue gently trace over one of the large incisors that slightly protruded from my upper lip. It wouldn't really be that hard to get a little snack and be done with it but…then again…though I hated to admit it, I'd been getting rather stuck on the human's food as of late.

It didn't take long before that decision was made.

Hopping back onto the porch I opened the screen door before making my way inside, a hinge of embarrassment still traceable at the intoxicating smell of what the human's called pancakes.

The house itself was very…I suppose what one might call quaint, nothing really extravagant…but then again I was never one to complain about something as petty as that may sound. It always beat sleeping on the hard ground, a rock possibly digging into my tailbone again…

Anyway…the place was home to just the three of us seeing as how Josh's parents divorced a few years ago, or so I was told anyway by my tamer.

Upon walking in the back door I immediately found myself directly entering the kitchen with my tamer getting some plates and eating utensils ready for us all.

It only took him a moment to notice me with that smile of his as he finished his current task at hand. "- , morning buddy!" I only watched as his lips moved….but I couldn't hear anything.

Closing my eyes briefly, I couldn't help but give my head a good shake "_I must still be half asleep yet…"_

Feeling a tugging on my arm I opened my eyes only to see my tamer looking up at me with concern, something I never enjoyed putting on him.

"You positive you're okay? Dad told me he heard you yell earlier."

Putting on another (or what I hope) was a convincing smile I replied curtly, "nothing a little breakfast won't fix kiddo." Before letting my large paw ruffle his light brown hair.

I smirked as he glared up at me (seeing as I was almost a foot taller than him, which he hated I might add). "I told you not to ever call me that -!"

There it was again….what was wrong with me today? I left one of my large fingers poke around inside one of my yellow coated ears, trying to figure out if something was jammed in there. (Not the first time I mind you, don't you dare laugh!)

"Are you positive you're ok, maybe you have that ear infection starting again?"

I could feel another slight heat returning under my eyes as he mentioned this. (Not all digimon that are born have perfect programming codes. I suppose my glitch, though rather miner left a small hole in my inner ears which moisture seemed to always enjoy residing in. So I had a rather small history with infections.)

"Ahh…no…like I said, I'm alright." Looking over Josh's shoulder I noticed his dad was almost done with the first round of food to come. Lightly grasping Josh's shoulder I gently pushed him towards the table, though he still seemed rather reluctant to do so.

"Go ahead," I spoke firmly to try and reassure him, "eat a while; you need your strength as it is."

I watched as his glare returned full force before quickly turning into a pout. "You wait…someday you'll be the one being protected, then I'll be the one to play hero!"

"Alright Mr. Hero, first you have to clean your dirty underwear from that ceiling fan in your room…" Looking over I couldn't help but chuckle lightly as Mr. Winters decided to intervene this battle of supposed heroism.

Grumbling to himself about forgetting something _one time_, Josh grudgingly sat himself down as his dad filled his plate with his breakfast. I watched as he instantly grabbed some butter and syrup and began to dig in, though I couldn't help but cringe as my stomach made a small (hopefully unheard) grumble of its own.

"You take a seat as well" Looking over to the kitchen I watched as Josh's dad began piling a half dozen of the pancakes on a large plate, before turning and motioning with his hand for me to take a seat.

"Thank you." I muttered quietly, fidgeting slightly as I sat down, trying to dodge all the small food projectiles coming the opposite way.

How someone could eat like my tamer bewildered the living hell out of me…

Seeing the plate being placed in front of me as well I began to eat myself, though with slightly less gusto than my friend, who was currently half devouring his plate in the process…to my following amusement.

After finishing our meal Josh had spoken something to his dad before heading up to his room only to return a few moments later dressed in his normal non- formal attire, which consisted of a green shirt and baggy cargo pants, followed by his almost ever present baseball cap.

I waited for him out in the family living room, sitting on a (dare I say it) _unbelievably_ comfortable couch that I had been introduced to right after meeting Josh's dad for the first time.

"Are you coming?" He spoke almost as soon as his bare feet reached the bottom of the stairs.

Sighing lightly to myself I forced my body to cooperate in getting up. (Though rather reluctantly. Hey you try sleeping on the cold ground, or a branch for most of your life, this was heaven to me).

I watched as he put a set of old shoes on followed by a coat he roughly drug out of the closet before turning towards me, a small smile plastered on his face.

"Are you read buddy?" he spoke cheerfully.

Quickly doing a scan of his body, noticing he had his dark green D-Ark hooked around one of his belt loops I gave him a curt nod. "Whenever you are."

We both gave a small wave towards his dad who only said something about staying out of any trouble. (Not like we ever had anything to worry about, the area we were located at barely had any activity in that sense to begin with. Though I had to admit it got rather boring at times, we only had maybe a half dozen emerges over the last year we've both been partners).

Stepping out onto the porch I just had to ask "so Josh any ide..." I couldn't even finish before Josh quickly stepped in, "I was thinking of just…maybe exploring some of the back woods for a little."

I couldn't help but chuckle a little inwardly "always the explorer, eh…" We'd done this too many times for me to count on my six fingers but I always found his enthusiasm to be rather refreshing...no matter what the mood may be like in any case.

An hour later I found myself being drug along a rather large creek bed "Not funny" I commented bluntly.

Turning his head back towards me he grinned sheepishly back at me "You know you could have just stayed at home…."

"And leave you alone….again. Remember the last time we went through this?"

"Yeah…yeah… don't remind me, not my fault I got stuck in mud up to my knees…and…well…kinda lost a shoe or two…"

By this point we had both stopped walking completely, and I could feel the slightly cold water flowing over my lower feet. "Just be glad you don't have to deal with the smell of wet fur when it rains or…." Using my paw motioning towards what we were currently trudging through.

The sour look on his face was priceless, or to me it was anyway….

"Speak for yourself after you take a shower." I watched as he held the end of his nose in entice, "I had to go out of my way and buy a couple of car fresheners just to hang around my room while I slept."

It was my turn to glare at him this time, along with that shit eating grin of his…

I don't really want to say to my relief or disappointment but a sudden loud rustling in the bushes off to our right, left us both quickly turning our heads.

"What was that you think?" Josh asked while letting a hand drift down to his D-Ark.

Looking over in the general area, right where I thought the sound originated from I couldn't see anything out of place. "I don't know…possibly…a bird."

"That has to be one large fucking bird then…" As we watched a couple of small trees moving off in the distance.

We watched as the light rustling and swaying trees seemed to come to a halt a few moments later…only to begin on our opposite side…out in the distance but this time with slightly audible grunts included.

We both stood positively still as the rustling then continued seemingly from both angles…but neither ever gave any type of sign as to what it could possibly be.

"Josh..." I mumbled lightly.

His gaze moved from the current movement coming behind us now, only to lock his gaze with mine. "I want you to stay here," then spotting a large log out of the corner of my eye, "or better yet…" I pointed over to the said area. "Take some cover over by that fallen tree over there."

"Let's just get out of here."

I could only shake my head at him. "Not the best idea, its either this thing is fast or there is more than one with us here, and my money's on the latter."

"Do you think it's a digimon then?" His voice was starting to be tinted with a noticeable quiver now.

"I really don't know. I can normally sense if they are or not, I didn't even notice till the same time you had." I didn't want to say anything to scare him but for some reason I had this sudden feeling of dread forming in the lower pit of my stomach, and I didn't like it…not one bit.

Giving me a rather hesitant nod, followed by a quiet, "please be safe." I watched as my tamer quietly ran as fast as his legs would carry him over to the fallen piece of hulking silt and wood behind me, only to partly curl himself into a semi-small ball, his D-Ark and modify cards at the ready if the need arose.

I knew Josh didn't like the idea of hiding much, but with all the foliage surrounding us it would too difficult to have my attention split in too many directions at once. I only wanted to get an idea of what we were looking at here then hopefully figure a way around it from there on out.

The idea of going in blind was never an appealing one to me. But then again neither was possibly being surrounded by something….. _And here I was thinking this day was going to be dull. _

Growling slightly under my breath, I jumped up to the nearest tree branch, trying to catch any glimpse of whatever was stalking us. It almost seemed as if it had been watching my every move as all went silent while I began absorbing in my current surroundings, my ears flicking to and fro.

It almost seemed like hours as I waited, yet it most likely remained only a handful of seconds….silence…not even the chirping of birds overhead or even the small sounds of crickets and early morning melodies.

Without warning something black shot from under some dense underbrush right out in front of me causing me to backflip off the branch I was currently perched on. The black mass then continued to pierce through the solid oak as if it were a hot knife through butter before scattering off into some fallen foliage and beyond my line of sight.

_What the hell was that?! _I thought silently.

I wasn't even left with a second moment more as another,_ or was it the same one?_ Shot forth from my left this time causing me to counter by prancing to the side a few cautious steps.

I heard my Tamer yell out rather loud towards me afterwards as yet another thin black mass passed under right me while I had jumped to avoid it. _Whatever this thing is, it's almost faster than I am._

"Josh, swipe a card!" I yelled out as I twisted my form in midst fall as another thin black mass pinned for my abdomen.

Not hearing any type of response, or even the semi familiar tingling of power that came with a card slash I left my gaze trail back to where my tamer had been hiding. He was still there, right where I had told him to be but…unmoving. His eyes were wide in pure terror as he stared over in my direction.

The D-Ark that he had always kept so close to his side lay forgotten on the piles of rotting wood and dirt by his feet its screen only giving a very faint glow.

My eyes widened at the sight before I made the effort to teleport over to him…_if only it could have been that easy. _

The force of something impacting my chest easily broke my concentration to perform such an act followed by my paws scrapping agents the cold ground, leaving small trails in their wake. _In my worry I had gotten careless_.

Leaving out a loud howl of pain as my back impacted a nearby tree and I felt my body spasm briefly before beginning to slump towards the ground. Only one problem with that though…opening my eyes, the sight before I was of one's upmost horror, something one could only dream about in nightmares or fears…

Some type of solid, yet oddly thin black mass was pinning my body through the hard wood of the tree…light droplets of dark crimson were already beginning to stain the pure white fur of my chest ruff as I look down, eyes wide, still in shock.

_Josh….._

It was the only word that seemed to bounce through my head afterwards at the time as I slumped there, the taste of iron slowly becoming prominent to my taste buds. The shaking of trees out in the distance had stopped by this point not even the strange black masses were traceable in the air anymore.

Coughing out a few times I left my gaze trail back over to where my tamer still remained crouched down, his breath now starting to come in heavy gulps._ He hadn't moved an inch._

Looking down towards my own problem I watched as a few more red droplets floated to the ground below, some noticeably from my mouth, my muzzle must have been a sight to behold.

_Move…..my mind whispered._

I felt my fingers twitch to my silent command.

_Move…_

This time my arm began to twitch as well as it slowly began to move allowing me to finally grasp the foreran object impaled through my chest.

_Almost done…_

I gave a hard tug hoping it would budge…

To my dismay it refused…preferring to remain logged there in its flesh coated wooden prison.

I grunted audibly with effort as I tried again, more desperation slowly clouding my mind, but to still no avail…I was stuck there, slowly bleeding my life away. (Pun intended)

_Damn it! _

Breathing heavily I abruptly spit out another large sum of crimson, some of it now slowly beginning to drip out of my black coated nose and staining more of my upper muzzle crimson.

_This just can't be the end of it…innless…_

Looking down over the spear like mass, I grasped it with both my large paws before pulling myself outward. At first nothing seemed to give as I growled in exertion, then…painstakingly slowly I felt the cold material begin to slide as I slowly began to force my body over it.

It was such a strange feeling to have…for my insides to be forcefully yanked from its warm embrace on the spear and along its following cold surface that continuously followed. _Numb, almost frigid would be the closest words I could describe it to you as._

Small trails of crimson trailed behind me slicking and drooling its way down the black rod and the space where I had been pinned. Letting out a final yelp of pain I fell to the ground in a jumbled heap my body steadily unstopping of the flow of blood that slowly began to pool around me with each beat of my digital hart.

_Josh…._

My body aches in the worst of ways yet it still screams for what I desire most…_my tamers safety_.

Forcefully opening my eyes I can't help but cough up another mouthful of crimson before I shakily use any strength I have left to lift myself into a kneeling position. Blood droplets still continuing there rain upon the ground.

Josh is only a couple dozen feet in front of me by this point but it might as well be a few blazing uphill miles to me at this time.

Stumbling to my feet I slowly limp my way over to my tamer, trying to hold back any more retching that my body kept acquiring I needed. Kneeling down next to him, though rather shakily, I couldn't help but keep hoping the threat had long sense gotten bored of our presences…or for the time being at the least.

"J..Josh.." I speak softly though it had come out a lot weaker then I had originally intended.

His dark brown eyes only stared out towards where the threat had emerged earlier…unblinking…fearfully yet.

Moving right in front of his line of sight I couldn't help but place my paws on his shoulders before shaking him lightly, hoping something would give…anything at all!

_It did…in a flash, I barley blinked_…

The sound of something squelching rung in my ears afterwards…

His eyes were still dim…bleak even but they had moved if only slightly towards my own. Looking down my gaze fell upon _my tamer_…_my best friend_…_my worst enemy_…and his fingers piercing through the already made hole in my chest…

But to what you might think, _no_ it wasn't just him tripling the size of the original pierce. No, it was just so much more than that.

"W..what are you d..doing Jos" I couldn't even finish as another eruption of liquid emerged from my mouth, lightly layering small droplets along my tamers face and once clean brown hair.

His stare remained hauntingly blank but his lips had started to twitch into that of a small grin. I could feel a small pressure now beginning to build in my chest by this point as he began to tighten his grip within.

What happened to him? This wasn't him…couldn't be. But what else could it…_no._

"Josh fight it...y...You have to fight it." I put as much force as I could behind my words but it still came out little more than a light whisper, even to my own ears.

I felt his grip tighten farther as a soft pained grunt left my lips.

"Fight it" my tamer finally announced back darkly, its seemingly eternal smirk only growing bigger. "What's there to fight when it's this I wanted the entire time?"

_A loud howl of pain is all that is heard followed by something crunching softly before all goes silent once more in the woods._

_As my memories from that time forth begin to slowly fade into obscurity…_

**O O O**

_Bubbles…oh how we lived to hate thy…._

A large amount of bubbles emerge from below my oxygen mask as I stir awake and almost immediately afterwards I can't help but begin to struggle for all my worth that I had left in me as more primal instinct began to take charge within. The realization that I could move again never once came back to mind.

Ripping the annoying device off my face the feeling of something wet quickly replaces it, some of it even reaching down my gullet, it doesn't hurt though. _It was nothing to fear._

Pulling my fist back I begin to repeatedly, and fiercely smash it up agents the hard outer shell of what ever held me so. _I didn't want to stay here, oh how I wanted OUT!_

With yet another well placed blow I can begin to see the glass begin to crack under the constant strain, leaking some of the harsh liquid that covered my being. My oddly formed large paws were starting to ooze a red tinted liquid in the form of small strands that where quickly eaten up by dark consuming green.

I didn't care at all nothing in hell was going to stop me…no matter what I would cause it to crumble_._

One last forced impact and I felt myself pushing through, uncaring to the edges that managed to get caught and forcefully dug into my hide, ripping much of the soft flesh beneath. _It would not stop me ever again….or anything else that happened to get in my way. I didn't care who or what I might be…the feeling…it was just there so I grasped it._

I landed on my stomach hard, hearing and feeling as some of the surrounding glass in the area broke upon my impact just as another cut up through the lower half of my muzzle. Grunting I push myself up and on to my knees as I let myself lean back relishing in my first breaths of fresh air, the rush that came with this new found freedom was immense.

Taking in yet another gulp of air I couldn't help but look down, a gentle steam was beginning to smolder around the red blotches around my odd hands…paws? The same could be said for what slowly began to rise from my muzzle as it partially began to block my vision.

It only took a couple of moments for the haze to clear but…in their wake…the marks had disappeared completely as if they had never been. _Something about that just didn't settle right with me...but that was for a later problem._

_**Emergency evacuation required. Repeat harsh chemicals present… **__A loud_ voice from seemingly above slowly began to repeat, I just simply refused to pay it any heed or the flashing red lights that quickly followed._ Why should I care…I felt like I shouldn't. Could it really be that easy? _

Continuing to look down at my three digit hands I couldn't help but begin to notice my reflection off some shattered glass that my gaze returned. The light yellow eyes that gazed almost lifelessly back at me, both underlined by a simple grey slash's. A Dark shade of amber colored fur covered a large portion of my body, most of the rest followed suit with an almost metallic silver sheen with the only exception being in the form of two black leather gauntlets and two black metallic rings with bright yellow writings of sort that suppressed the fur on my tail, once at the base and yet another at the center point.

_I hated it; no I just plain despised it. I couldn't remember why…but it just felt wrong…out of place._ I found my fist smashed into my reflection before I could even blink, leaving a small indentation and hair line cracks in its wake.

**Teleportation system opening for extraction of the hazard material in T-minus 10 seconds and counting, please secure all personal in the holding chambers until further notice. **

After these words were spoken a small draft of wind slowly began to drift about the room blowing whatever papers and trash that may possibly be in its way. _Maybe this is my chance, whatever it may be._

The only thing left for me to remember was and always had been this place…_home or hell it may be._ I simply had nothing here to care for, just an empty nagging in the pit of my stomach for comfort but I easily force it away.

I hear something behind me opening up, as the slight breeze quickly turns into that of a Gail forced wind forcing me to cover my eyes with a palm as I continue to kneel down, pushing my claws into the rough surface of the cold metallic floor.

_Anything has to be better then here…_

The strong wind is now blowing my fur in all directions and I can start to feel my claws slowly working their way from their anchoring point. _Might as well go and see where this wind takes me…_ If the situation wouldn't have been so important I would have normally found that pun kinda funny.

Letting out a final sigh I feel my toes relax before I'm quickly pulled backwards from my crouching point.

The mental image of a smiling brown haired, brown eyed child slowly brushes past my still yet hazy mind as my body is pulled backwards and into a room of nothing but blackness.

_I know I'd done something unforgivable but how could I not, even though my memories are failing me completely._

_I'm so sorry…for everything….but this may be the last time I may still think to regret it…_

**O O O **

**End prolog chapter part 1**

**Tell me what you think. Was it good, bad or simply unreadable?**

**Also, if you can't tell this is my first attempt at a first person POV for some time, so I apologies for any lack in detail.**


	2. The second begining

**I do not own digimon nor do I own Bleach, they both belong to their trade mark company's not myself. Now, like I stated in the original story. This story itself is not going to 100% follow the original storyline of season 3. It might have the similar structure but most of it is going to be writing itself.**

Unlike my other story (Into ones unknown) this one if you have an idea through me a PM or leave it in a review. Both Bleach and Digimon thoughts are more than welcome and might make it into the story and the submitter will be addressed (if they want) at the beginning of the next chapter.

**Also, I haven't watched bleach since Ichigo fought Azen so my knowledge after that is rather limited, though I have read a little manga so I have an idea of fullbring.**

Quote: Why do we never admit it when we feel lonely? Because the jeers and teasing don't help rid you of that problem.

_Letting out a final sigh I feel my toes relax before I'm quickly pulled backwards from my standing point._

_The mental image of a smiling brown haired, brown eyed child slowly brushes past my still yet hazy mind as my body is pulled backwards and into a room of nothing but blackness._

_I know I'd done something unforgivable but how could I not._

_I'm so sorry…for everything…._

_**-35 - years later-**_

"Anthony"

"Anthony! Time to wake up, you don't want to sleep your whole day away do you?" 

Groggily, a child who looked not a day over 16 opened his eyes, mumbling a raspy "I'm up mom" before dropping his head back onto the comforting embrace of his pillow.

Not hearing another peep from his mother, the child now named Anthony smacked his lips a few times as he turned over on his side, mumbling something about spicy bacon and peanut butter sandwiches.

"Anthony, come on get your sleepy butt down here already!"

The annoying yell of his older sibling instantaneously caused him to jump back into the harsh world of reality as his body instinctively made a gracious leap (more like stumbled… really) out of his bed before tripping right over his own blankets that had been strewn about the floor.

This then sent him into a hectic flail of waving limbs before a muffled _uff_ could be heard as his head made quite the audible thud against his hard wood floor. _Ouch…I….really…..think that's gonna leave a mark. _

Rolling himself over he instantly clutched his pounding head in his hands, all the while trying to ignore the dancing digimon posters that now seemingly littered his bedroom walls.

Oh yeah, this was his life in a small nutshell. It would….just happen to be the day his older sister didn't have work today.

Pushing up to sit on the side of his bed Anthony's light blue tinted eyes stared across to a merrier hanging just above his dresser. Brushing away some of his spiky black bangs he could already see his shattered pride in the form of a shiny red knot….

_*Dammit*_ he muttered inwardly. Moving more of the hair he tried to cover the bruise as best he could before sighing, this day was already off to a _great_ start.

"Anthony! Mom already left 15 minutes ago. Don't make me and Reva come up there like last time."

Feeling an involuntary shudder run down his spine momentarily from the memory Anthony yelled back, but not before glaring daggers at his own door. "I said I was up already Trish!"

He heard a huff followed by some scuffling downstairs. *_Now what the heck is she doing?*_

Ignoring this for the time being he moved over to his dresser before pulling out a fresh set of cloths. *_Fuck it. I just need a hot shower*, _he felt the knot on his head throb lightly, *_and maybe a pack of ice afterwards.*_

Hearing nothing else from downstairs he walked over to his bedroom door before opening it. As soon as he had, the smell of his most likely cold breakfast instantaneously assaulted his nose making him remember how hungry he truly was. His stomach eagerly agreed with him as it made it known to anyone within a 10 foot radius.

Chuckling lightly to himself he was glad no one was around to hear that….his mortal enemy down stairs would never let him live it down. Lucky for him the shower was only right across the hall, so it wasn't going to take very long.

Down stairs, a few minutes earlier

A young woman with beautiful sea green eyes could be seen washing up what was supposed to be a family breakfast. She was currently scraping something off rather forcefully while growling something rather unladylike to herself as one of the plates _slammed_ loudly on the bottom of the sink. Her jet black hair and long bangs covered most of her features as she continued to work relentlessly despite her brother's apparent _laziness_…..

Only a few moments later though she found herself taking in a calming breath, before exhaling gently, she never really could stay mad at her brother for long, no matter how much he really deserved it to begin with.

Ever since their father had passed away nearly a year ago, her once happy go lucky baby brother had seemingly started to keep his thoughts more withheld from the outside world. Where he had once been outgoing, he now found interests, such as playing with his play station 3 or his ever popular digimon cards. Though honestly she couldn't blame him, they were after all more or less outsiders here in Japan moving here only a few months ago, so making new friends wasn't always the easiest at the best of times.

While waiting for her brother, she involuntarily places yet another dish in the strainer. She couldn't help but think back, how all this ever began….

_She had been 22 at the time and had just finished another grueling round of second shift at the local retirement home where she worked as a nurse's aid with her mother._ The memories of how tired she'd been that day still laid fresh on her mind even now.

_Her brother had still been in school at the time and wouldn't have been returning for a few more hours yet._

_She had just finished pulling into the driveway out in front of the house, taking note of how her mom's car was still parked in the exact same place it had been just that morning._

_Thinking little of it at that point, figuring maybe her mom had taken a leave of absence for the day, working a different shift. She had been complaining about stomach cramps earlier that morning on the phone anyways, nothing a hot cup of hot tea couldn't handle. Pushing the thought to the side for the moment she made her short trek up the front steps._

_Surprisingly her hand had just barely traced the front door knob before it swung open suddenly revealing her mother….she hadn't even have the chance to ask what was wrong before she had immediately found herself being drug inside and into a fierce hug….._

_They had stayed like that a good portion of an hour, her mother mumbling sweet nothings into her shoulder. She herself had been rather hesitant to ask seeing the distraught tear lined face her mother now supported. Even with that in mind she had been becoming more impatient and worried as she waited for her mother to even fill her in on what went wrong._

_Just as she had been about ready to die of anticipation her mother spoke oh…so softly. She herself had barely even heard, while her mother's embrace had very loosened little._

"_Trish…..I just got off the phone with your fathers head employer…" The brief silence that followed was broken as her mother choked on her next words. "S…something….has..hap….happened."_

_Trish didn't know why…or even how, but just them first few words seemingly felt like she had instantaneously lost any breathe she possibly held in her lungs._

_Hearing her mother's breath break into another set of soft sobs ever so slightly brought another wave of emptiness straight through her body. _

_She just felt numb now…._

_She already knew what was to come…_

_(Bleach- os1 #19 never meant to belong)_

Their father had worked for the National Guard cleaning out empty tanker drums for the last 16 years of his life. He always enjoyed his job even though he couldn't always be around them all as much as he would have liked to have been. But he always made shore there was plenty of food on the table and warm clothes for them all to wear.

Her brother especially looked up to him…it wasn't hard to miss the adoring glances he shot as they played catch over in the back yard over the weekends.

But what happened wasn't right…..

It would never be right….

Their father had been cleaning out an empty oil tanker with some type of corrosive acid. Now normally one would simply stand up just above the safety hatch while waiting for the tank to fill partially of cleaning solvent. Everyone knew he'd done this dozens of times before but someone had just gotten careless along the line.

The supervisor was strangely late to the job sight. The supervisor's –_sorry-_ excuse was that something large was rummaging around outside in his trash cans. Their father had continued on with his work despite not knowing when his safety spotter would ever arrive. They were on such a tight time frame as it was.

The first few they say went well, not even a single problem, but upon the 6th one….the one that would have singled their dad's lunch for the day.

He had somehow yet still unknowingly slipped…falling into the large tanker hatch...

They told us he had been alive when they first managed to hear his fading pleas for help, but it had already been too late… Even though he had suffered 2nd and 3rd degree burns on over 73% of his body, that being said… it wasn't that, that had gotten to him….honestly.

The gasses produced by the thick sludge already inside, combining with the heavy acid made for a heavy gas called _Sewer gas_ or in other words, _Hydrogen sulfide_.

Their father was cremated shortly thereafter…they never saw his body at the viewing….

Using what money their mother had gathered in the life insurance, she insisted that they all move closer to some of their relatives despite either hers or her brother's constant pleas. It might have been selfish on their behalf but they were going to be moving away from all their friends.

Their mother only hushed them, and said they could always write, and possibly visit again over the summer break. Knowing they were resided to their fate the two of them quietly followed their mother without another question to be asked.

She could still remember all her tears that followed as she told all her friends. One could only know how her brother felt.

Shaking her head of such downward thoughts, Trish looked down and noticed she'd absentmindedly finished all the dishes and was just watching as a random bubble swirled its way down the drain.

Blowing some lose hair away from her one eye, Trish could hear her brother still in the shower upstairs. Though she knew the both of them had been through a lot the last couple of months it just wasn't like her to not form some type of rebuke for the way he had been acting this morning.

Slowly…a devious idea began to form.

All the while she couldn't help but begin to giggle mischievously to herself. Turning her head towards the direction of the front door, she spotted her white revenge its door already half way open for her...

Letting her petite hand glide over knobs of the sink Trish turned the hot water on full blast, watching as the steam began to rise.

Putting a hand over her mouth to hold back more of her giggling, Trish then walked over to the small bathroom and immediately turned on the hot water at the small wash sink as well. Still not hearing what she was honestly hoping for, desperate measures had to be taken _immediately_!

Moving over to the tub right next to her, Trish turned the handle all the way to the left. This was about to get fun…for her, _obviously_.

Pulling the knob out…She finally found the gratification she had been looking for.

"_Ahhhhhhhh!" _

Ah…music to her ears in the morning. Delightful, beautiful and most of all, _satisfying_….

Failing to suppress her laughter she couldn't help but enjoy the added bonus points…"Damn it Trish!"

Hearing something akin to thumping, or was that tripping? Trish heard the bathroom door open followed by heavy footsteps leading to Anthony's room. A few moments later she could hear her brother coming down the stairs, _probably dressed in his normal maroon T-shirt and tattered black jean shorts._

Mentally smirking to herself while leaning against the sink she slowly began to count backwards in her head. Three…..two….one….. 

"What's your problem anyway!?" *_Predictable as always little brother*…_she giggled internally_._

Turning around while still letting herself lean against the sink she left a very innocent look etch her features…"I love you too ya-know little bro." _She was definitely right about his most trusted garments._

This was the most fun she'd had in a little while, watching as her brothers face went from anger to confusion and then somewhere around flabbergasted before returning to anger all over again.

"You're a frickin dick you know that…" her brother spoke coldly.

"You know it's not nice not to talk about yourself like that…if you just happen to remember, I don't really have one there smart one." At this point she couldn't help but feel her smirk intensify.

She could have almost sworn his face began to taint itself a light reddish hue around his cheeks.

"Fine!" Anthony finally yelled back finally losing his temper with her. "How's Cunt rub off to you then?!" 

Partially crossing her tight blue jean covered legs she couldn't help but visibly rub her thighs together in front of him for entices "sorry, that's been done a while ago…_Today_." Letting the last couple words slip slowly off her tong while turning her lips to that of a small dreamy smile. 

She watched as her brother's lips made a sudden O shape, kinda like a fresh fish out of water for a few moments. Silence…. "You're fucking sick…." More silence….."No…better yet maybe it would just be best to get some air and just leave your sorry ass for a while." 

Letting out another set of soft chuckles she couldn't help but continue to stoke his already blazing fire. "And maybe mom would like to hear a few more of your fine words, never mind the abuse I'm verbally being treated to." Sticking her tongue out at her brother for a few moments she continued "And another thing, I'm told my butt's just fine the way it is, thank you very much."

Hearing her brother growl under his breath she watched as he proceeded in walking over to the kitchen cabinet before opening it and reaching for some pop-tarts. 

"You know your _cold_ breakfast is just sitting here…on the table…" 

She watched as her brother just ignored her completely before walking over to the front door of their modest house before quickly slipping on his shoes and opening the door, the sound of metal against metal roaming throughout the house followed seconds later.

"I'll just put it in the fridge for when you get hungry later then little bro." She intentionally chirped loudly before hearing the front door slammed loudly on her brother's way out.

_**-Anthony-**_

Quickly slipping on a pair of fairly new dark brown steel toed sneakers he couldn't help but get them on fast enough. Finishing Anthony forcefully pushed the screen door open, hearing his older sister's continued laughter along with a second just barely audible feminine chuckles seemingly vibrating throughout the living room, followed by a couple words in this areas native tongue he couldn't understand. 

If he ever got a girlfriend, the bedroom…yes please, but god…he'd never understand the opposite sex…_ever_…

Walking towards the sidewalk right out in front of his house he briefly took notice of the lack of pedestrians walking up and down the sidewalks. Chalking it up to not really caring at the current moment along with most people probably sleeping in on such a dreary weekend day as it was.

With a fine mist lightly coating his cloths he began to walk with no real destination currently in mind. The only thing crossing his mind was just getting out of that house for an hour or two while he cooled himself down a little. 

Too bad it did little to settle the rest of his thoughts that crossed his mind. He liked his sister…he really did…not that he would ever tell her that but…

She always seemed just…so perfect all the time while he could only watch while everyone congratulated her on her accomplishments. Yeah…she was 8 years older than him, her being 24 but still, it didn't help what little he had as pride a whole lot.

She was smart, outgoing and always funny to the point he just couldn't believe she hadn't dated anyone since they arrived here in this city. Closing his eyes briefly he could hear his knuckles pop a few times from the fist he was currently making.

He just hated how she could succeed in everything she possibly wanted to…even if not fully intentionally.

A good moment of this was right when they all moved here.

_He hadn't wanted anything to do with anyone, just to be simply left alone with his thoughts. Heck…even if he wanted too he couldn't understand too many of the inhabitants, nor was there any motive to begin to understand them, even now he knew only a minimal amount to get by._

_But either way, he did end up taking up what was supposedly the most popular game there was at the time…Digimon trading cards._

_It had taken him almost a month to get a mediocre deck constructed much to his frustration at the time. He had thought he was doing decent with his first ultimate…a Neo-devimon that he picked up from one of his first booster packs..._

_His luck though…his sister despite being much older than him caught him looking over his cards one day when she came into his room. She took up an interest almost instantly saying how nice it would be for them to have something more in common… _

_Having a job helps to…it's just so unfair._

_She just couldn't leave him alone. The next day she already had a small deck of her own and a two unopened booster packs. She handed him one to what he considered pity for his behalf while she kept one to herself. _

_He tried to give her a smile…he did if only just a little forced. Opening that pack he did get a little excited when a speed boost card popped out, along with mettle Greymons trident arm, something that he had been looking for in a stat change card._

_His jaw might have as well been on the floor though when Trish opened hers, stupid Magnamon and pyro dart cards. He couldn't help but growl lightly to himself at the last thought. _

_Most likely he would have got over his defeat that followed in their card battle, but no…life just had to give another curve ball just a short month later. He was with her again at the time; they had just finished another one-sided card competition with each other in their living room while their mom was at work. Trish had been gloating in a supposed teasing manner saying what it would be like to have herself a (real feminine digimon, obviously) and how cute she could make it._

_The card at the very top of her deck began to glow right after she spoke those cursed words before sliding itself through her dark red card reader that was set by the decks side. The sparks that began to shoot off afterwards were mesmerizing…even now._

_They had both watched as the card reader glowed brightly for a few moments before dimming and showing its new shape to them…._

_A small rounded silver device with an oddly dark off white trim that almost looked like it could glow of its own accord if it so wished, and in a sense it did a few moments afterwards as the small dark screen at its very center began to glow a blinding white. _

_They both had to cover their eyes at the time till a rip of sort began to appear near the very back of the room out of thin air. The next thing either of them knew a tall shadowy figure with dark lavender eyes began staring back at them. Then as quickly as it had come, the rip disappeared completely to their shock._

_Before either of them could even mutter a single syllable to the other the rip reappeared again, this time right behind them both. The outline of the figure was now much closer than it had before, showing the beginnings of a rather shapely being walking towards them and a large tail swaying behind it._

_Other beings seemingly similar, or to what he thought were anyway could be seen almost like they were kneeling down to it as it slowly passed them by…_

Returning his attention back to the world currently at hand he couldn't help but feel as though a slight layer of depression had started accompanying the rain that coated him, easily flooding away most of his anger. _Why always her…._

Bringing his head up, a few drops of water padded the ground beneath him and he couldn't help but notice one of his only friends Getty mart store coming into view around the corner.

"Maybe Jesus will have something good in his stash like last month." He mumbled quietly.

The guy was cool as hell when he wasn't out back trying to get high…off whatever was in reach of his hand…wait scratch that, he was just fun as hell to be around when he ended up that way. Shrugging to himself at that, he knew it was only after closing time the man got that bad anyway.

But much like himself he wasn't from around the area, being originally from portico about 10 years prior or so he had told multiple occasions by the guy himself.

Sense the place was only right down the road from his mom's house he had almost stopped in instantly right after the first week of moving here for a couple of the local sports drinks. He remembered the tanned and tall lanky man commenting about how different ones taste like crap in a can as soon as he got close to the counter making him chuckle lightly at the time.

After some small chat afterwards the two of them seemingly hit it off almost instantly, even if the older man was in his late 20s to begin with. He honestly couldn't really care less. It was always just nice hearing how someone else dealt with a newer place of residence.

He had just reached the Getty's front pavilion and was just within reaching for the entrance handle when a loud roar of thunder sounded off in the distance, lightly shaking some of the lightly formed glass windows. _Whoa…haven't heard anything like that in a while…_

Stopping a few moments, his palm still resting against the steel entrance bar, he couldn't help but wait for the rain coming to start rustling the tree leaves as it arrived. _Nothing but another loud crackle of in the distance made its presence known to his disappointment…_

Mumbling something about being stupid and needing something to calm his nerves he left himself inside without a second thought.

If he would have been paying the slightest attention directly above him, he would have seen as a small black sphere shot itself from a second slightly larger sphere before flashing off in a light stream of tainted light before the larger of the two imploded in on itself.

No one else even had the attention dedicated at the time to even notice in the suns early morning rays…

**Chapter 2 complete******

**This chapter was rather fun to write honestly. I just simply love imagining the two siblings fighting like that. Anthony himself in this story I've decided to base off my oldest nephew personality wise, just because he basically was my best friend growing up, not to mention he just recently got himself into a fairly bad car crash. He got lucky and only ended up breaking two toes in the process.**

**Another little fact, the death of their father in this story as unlikely as it seems has happened and did happen to a member of my family. **

**Sentimental feelings aside I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, because of this story being such an odd crossover means that so many ideas are untouched and flowing through my head, it's going to get good so just please work with me for the moment. **

**Thank you….**_**Kn4sakura**_


End file.
